Pokémon
The Pokémon anime, often referred to as just "the anime" by Pokémon fans, is a collective term referring to currently 862 main series episodes, 19 movies, and a number of side-story episodes, all focusing on Pokémon. The great majority of these focus on Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, and his journey toward his ultimate goal of being a Pokémon Master, his many friends, and most especially his Pokémon, who he considers his partners and friends.Though the anime is ultimately based upon the games and draws heavily from them, many concepts which are only touched on the games are spun in a unique way, and expanded on. Episode 27 Hypno's Naptime Ash and his friends arrive at a town where many of the town's children are disappearing. They discover that a Hypno, a hypnotic Pokémon is responsible. Adults in the town have come to help their insomnia by being put to sleep by Hypno. However there is a side effect, making the children think they are different Pokémon and run away and put real Pokémon to sleep. This happens to Misty who ends up acting like a Seal. Ash stops Team Rocket from stealing Hypno and uses the Pokémon Drowzee to bring all the children and Pokémon back to normal. giphy 3.gif|gif 225.jpg 227.jpg 228.jpg 229.jpg 230.jpg 231.jpg 232.jpg 242.jpg 245.jpg 248.jpg 256.jpg 258.jpg 260.jpg 263.jpg 264.jpg 265.jpg 277.jpg 278.jpg 279.jpg 280.jpg 281.jpg 282.jpg 284.jpg 287.jpg 288.jpg 328.jpg 330.jpg 331.jpg 368.jpg 371.jpg 372.jpg Episode 72 The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis When Ash and Brock are training for the Pokémon League, they accidentally uncover a hidden temple containing Pokémon fossils. An archaeologist named Eve takes an ancient artifact they found, which turns to be from a hidden city called Pokémopolis. When a giant Gengar is summoned, two of the artifacts have possessed Eve which makes her unlock the spell to free a giant Alakazam. The spell is broken on her once it is summoned. Indigo-071-0704.png Indigo-071-0718.png Episode 363 Crazy as a Lunatone When Ken and Mary of the Pokémon Mystery Club come across a Lunatone that crashes down from a meteor, it blasts them with hypnosis so it can escape. It takes refuge in a nearby town and hypnotizes the town's Nurse Joy. When Ash and friends followed by Team Rocket go to investigate the cause of Nurse Joy's strange behavior, they find the Lunatone who defends itself by briefly hypnotizing Jessie. After the Lunatone uses up the last of it's power to get rid of Team Rocket, Nurse Joy is freed from it's control. L-PAC-363 0.png L-PAC-363 NJ 1.png L-PAC-363 NJ 3.png L-PAC-363 NJ 5.png L-PAC-363 NJ 7.png L-PAC-363 2.png L-PAC-363 6.png L-PAC-363 8.png L-PAC-363 9.png L-PAC-363 11.png L-PAC-363 NJ 9.png L-PAC-363 NJ 11.png L-PAC-363 NJ 14.png L-PAC-363 NJ 16.png L-PAC-363 NJ 18.png Pokémon The Series XY: Episode 19 - A Conspiracy to Conquer! While studying over Pikachu's battles, Team Rocket is intruded by a mysterious woman calling herself "Madame X" along with her Pokémon Malamar, who takes interest in Ash's Pikachu. She gets Malamar to hypnotize Team Rocket to be her servants besides Meowth who escapes by using his fury swipes on himself to avoid being hypnotized. After meeting up with Ash and his friends, he warns them of what's going on until the rest of Team Rocket catch up to them, along with Madame X and Malamar. Pikachu is kidnapped and taken back to Madame X's hideout, so Ash and friends catch after them with a Pikachu tracking robot made by Clemont which eventually blows up. Once in the hideout, the gang splits up to look for Madame X. Malamar catches Clemont and Bonnie and hypnotizes them to go after Ash, Serena and Meowth. Malamar then catches up to them and tries to hypnotize the rest of the group. Ash gets Meowth to use fury swipes on him to avoid being hypnotized, but Serena doesn't want her face getting scratched and ends up getting hypnotized. Ash and Meowth retreat and find where Madame X is located. Madame X orders Pikachu who is now hypnotized to attack Ash, but he doesn't give up and tries to get through to Pikachu. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie enter the room with Malamar and taunt Ash that he will fail, as well as revealing a bunch of hypnotized Pokémon. Outside the hideout, the damaged Pikachu robot tracks Pikachu's signal and crashes into the hideout, blowing up on Malamar. This stops it's control over everyone hypnotized, including Madame X who turns out to be an Officer Jenny that Malamar made it's servant. 001.png 002.png 003.png 004.png 005.png 006.png 007.png 008.png 009.png 010.png 012.png 013.png 014.png 015.png 016.png 017.png 018.png 019.png 020.png 021.png 022.png 023.png 024.png 025.png 026.png 027.png 028.png 029.png 030.png 031.png 032.png 032.1.png 033.png 034.png 035.png 036.png 037.png 038.png 039.png 040.png 041.png 042.png Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back An invitation with a mysterious woman on it is sent to Ash and his friends to come to New Island and battle the worlds strongest Pokémon Master. Once they get there they realize that not only that the worlds strongest Pokémon Master is Mewtwo, but the mysterious woman is a Nurse Joy who went missing from a Pokémon Centre. She is mind controlled by Mewtwo so he can gain knowledge of Pokémon Physiology from her. L-Indigo Movie-1.png L-Indigo Movie-5.png L-Indigo Movie-10.png L-Indigo Movie-16.png L-Indigo Movie-20.png L-Indigo Movie-22.png L-Indigo Movie-23.png L-Indigo Movie-33.png Pokémon 3 The Movie: Spell Of The Unown After her father gets trapped in another dimension filled with the Pokémon Unown, Molly Hale stumbles across some letters with letter of Unown on them. She begs for her father to come back which opens up a portal for Unown to appear and crystallize her mansion home. An Entei illusion is created to step in as her father. When she sees Ash Ketchum's mother Delia Ketchum on TV, she asks for a mother so Entei fetches off to retrieve her. He hypnotizes to believe she is Molly's mother and takes her back to their home. Movie-3-0821.png Movie-3-0824.png Movie-3-0825.png Movie-3-0826.png Movie-3-0829.png Movie-3-0830.png Movie-3-0905.png Movie-3-0949.png Movie-3-1013.png Movie-3-1071.png Movie-3-1149.png Movie-3-1184.png Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Non-human Hypnotist Category:Anime Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Fantasy